Interlude
by love.music.candlesticks
Summary: Post-Broken Curse; HaruxRin


AN: Post-"the end". Nothing really to it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The silence in the room was annoying to say the least. Moments like these were rare and few and far between, but when they did occur, he became the most annoyed. Rin was sitting there, just sitting there in all her naked glory…thinking. On the normal occasion, he would lay next to her in a state of euphoria with a glazed look in his eyes. His mind would be wandering off too there next blissful encounter while his eyes would slowly creep over her body, studying every curve for the thousandth time. But now, the only emotion he was feeling was the itch of annoyance and a slight tug of hunger.

"Rin…" he drawled out.

She gave her reply in a short huff, "Haru."

Haru rolled his and gave a heavy sigh. It _really_ annoyed him when she got like this.

"I'm not going to ask, Rin."

He knew she would understand. It wasn't that he didn't care, just that he was too exhausted, hungry, and now a little horny again, to bother playing into her state of moroseness. Hell, she didn't find him anything but giddy after they had mind blowing sex!

Rin turned her head slightly and gave him a slanted look. Although her love for Haru never wavered, her patience for him sometimes did.

"How can you find it so easy to forgive Akito after everything she has ever inflicted upon us?"

At that, Haru started slightly. For one thing, it was rare for Rin to mention anything outside of their current deed right after they finished love making and two, she never mention Akito before after having said sex. Their union through their bodies was one of the few ways they could escape Akito during their time as part of the Jyunishi.

It took him a moment to reply.

"…Were you really thinking about Akito while we were having sex?"

She simply stared at him for a moment then turned her head away from him.

"Nevermind Haru."

Sensing her seriousness, Haru sat up besides her on the futon and relaxed himself against her.

"What is it Rin?"

"…How can everyone go on as if the past never happened? How can Tohru be friends with her? How can Kyou even look at Akito? How can Shigure ever justify what Akito has done?"

All this surprised Haru. He knew Rin wasn't too warm with the idea of welcoming Akito with open arms, but to know that she thought this much about it, almost worried him. He didn't exactly know how to answer her.

"Who said she's forgiven?"

"Everyone except for me apparently."

"Rin…we all acknowledge the past and what has happened. We all know that Akito has done some terrible things, but…why sulk in it? Because of the past, Tohru and Kyou appreciate each other that much more. And not just them, but I think all of the Jyunishi appreciate there loved ones all the more. What we had was false bond, that eventually had to break and Akito realized that. In some ways, that bond of the Juunisho never existed. It sure as hell didn't bring all of us closer together. And Shigure doesn't try to justify anything that Akito's done. I think he even wants her to face what she has done because how would she ever hide from it."

"So you're saying just because two people found love and Akito finally owns up to her psychotic ways, we should forgive her?"

Haru lightly nipped at her shoulder.

"Yupp."

Rin gave a small laugh and rested herself into Haru some more.

"Because of that bond, my parents never loved me." She whispered.

"Because of that bond, I love you more than anything."

Rin closed her eyes and turned her face into Haru's bare chest.

"I can't forgive her just yet."

"You don't have to."

"Am I the only one who's holding grudges?"

"No." He whispered. "She pushed you out a window and almost killed Tohru. Besides myself, I'm confidant a few other people still harbor some animosity towards Akito and I'm sure she realizes that."

Things were still for a few moments. Haru laid down with Rin on his chest and let her quiet breathing slowly lull him to unconsciousness. When Rin was sure he was asleep, she gently sat up and stared down at his peaceful face. She gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before standing and throwing on a pair of sweats and his tee shirt. As she was walking towards the door she felt a tug on her leg and heard a gurgle.

"Making me something to eat?"

She turned and gave him a gentle smile that was only reserved for him.

"I'd rather you join me."

At that, Haru hastily stood up and followed her out the room.

-x-x-

_END_


End file.
